Conventional load carrying devices, such as load carriers, can be used for a variety of equipment and objects, including firearms, weapons, ammunition, munitions, safety items, life support products, emergency-type items, and common household goods. In certain instances, conventional load carriers can be used by military personnel to carry ammunition or other relatively small objects. Some conventional load carrying devices utilize a series of connectors, such as straps, buttons, or hook and loop (Velcro™) connectors. An example conventional series of connectors, shown as a strap system, is shown as 100 in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional strap system for a load carrying device can include a series of straps 102 sewn to a garment, such as a shirt 104. The straps 102 can function as an interface when other straps 106 connected to another device, such as a separable pocket 108, are interleaved through one or more of the series of straps 102 of the garment or shirt 104. A snap fastener, such as 110, can secure the separable pocket 108 to the garment 104. The connection or interface created by the convention strap system can be quickly facilitated as well as quickly undone. In certain instances, the connection or interface can be used between other objects, such as field packs, luggage, bags, clothing, and other weapon and munitions carriers.
Typically, conventional load carrying devices and strap systems are made from many different components, which must be suitably made, inspected, assembled, and inspected again before use in the field. When individual components are incorrectly made, or when faulty components are assembled into a final assembled product, manufacturing and quality control costs may increase, adding to the ultimate price to an end user.
Conventional load carrying devices and strap systems generally have drawbacks in design that may increase the ultimate weight of the load carried by a user. Conventional load carrying devices and strap systems also generally have drawbacks in manufacturing that increase the cost and time of manufacturing.